Drake
'Drake''' is a main character in Star-Crossed. A tough Atrian who joins up with the Trags, an alien militant group, to take over Earth. He is one of the Atrians in the series. He is portrayed by Greg Finley. Personal Life |-|Introduction= When Drake was a child his mother was taken away from him when he was young and put into the crates. He placed his mother's face on the missing wall; the wall that has images of all the Atrians that have either been taken or have disappeared, where he often visits because he forgets her face because she was taken away so long ago. He remembers the faces of the men that took his mother and has been harvesting a strong hatred towards humans, leading him to join the Trags. |-|Season 1= Pilot: Drake has a negative view towards humans from the first day of school. He sticks up for Roman during quarrels with humans and later engages in a fight at a party only to stop when the police arrive. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Drake attends the carnival Marshall High School hosts and briefly flirts with Taylor at the entrance claiming if she showed her "school spirit" he would show his. He is kidnapped by a group of rebel humans, only to be saved by Emery and Grayson. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Drake negatively flirts with Taylor and barks at Grayson for honoring his dead brother with ribbons, claiming that he lost "half his tribe" but doesn't go around honoring them with ribbons. He later joins the Trags and proves himself worthy by sneaking into their old ship to collect an item. Drake is supposed to kill any guard that finds him, but he can't bring himself to do it when one guard begs him not to and claims he has a family. Teri shows up to help Drake escape and erase part of the guard's memory so the guard wouldn't have to be killed. And Left No Friendly Drop: Drake supports Sophia when she is rejected from the Marshall High School's swim team. He later engages in a huge fight with the opponents at the swim meet, fighting alongside Marshall High Students. Physical Appearance Drake has green eyes and close to shaven, dark brown hair. He is very muscular and like all Atrians, he sports his own unique face and arm tattoos/birthmarks. He wears casual clothing, usually consisting up a button up. Appears to be 17 or 18. Personality *Drake is shown to be aggressive and this could be due to his negative view of humans as proven in the trailer. He is also seen engaged in fights in the trailer. *He likes to stand up for his own kind, he hates it when the humans beat down on the Atrians. *Castor once referred to Drake as "a blunt instrument". This was rather unfair since the latter has proven to be more perceptive than most people give him credit for, having passed the examinations required to qualify amongst the Atrian Seven and then immediately noticed that Roman was under the influence of Vatal, quickly discerning that Teri was the one who drugged him. *Greg Finley: "I play Drake, Roman's best friend. I kind of play the Mercutio to his Romeo. I hate the humans because they've been imprisoning us for 18 or 19 years ... There's no love for the humans." Interests *Drake seems to have a violent temper which leads to his interest in fighting. He has many confrontational encounters with humans, including Eric, the one who he gets in the most fights with. *He seems very intrigued in becoming a Trag and eventually joins them. *Freedom from the humans and from the sector. Freeing his mother. *Spending time with Taylor Powers and Abilities * Regenerative Abilities- ''As an Atrian, it can be presumed that he has far advanced regenerative abilities, but only in certain circumstances, he could heal other Atrians and Humans(presumably), utilizing a special planet called Cyper that would serve as a conduit for revitalizing others. * ''Oxygen Absorption- ''As an Atrian, it can be presumed that he can breathe through his skin, absorbing oxygen from the air and water, benefiting him in environments whom he cannot breathe in normally by using his lungs, making this alternative method/Ability very crucial. * ''Bio-luminescent Light- ''As an Atrian, it can be presumed that he can glow a radiant light generated when in contact with water, thus making this ability very versatile and effective so he can navigate his surroundings when in water. It can also be assumed that if he had his markings removed, he would still glow under sufficient water * ''Formidable Hand to Hand Combatant - Having been trained by The Trags in a variety of combative techniques, as well as being a Vwasak warrior, he had been able to defeat Zoe who was swift, dexterous and durable whereas Roman had trouble holding Zoe off. * ''Forensic Eye-Sight- ''As an Atrian, it can be presumed that his eyesight is enhanced to the point where he can see the spectrum of light better than a human, this allows him to single out shapes and images whereas to humans these objects would appear to be unnoticeable, using both abilities simultaneously, Drake would be able to navigate his surroundings and environment easily. * ''Superhuman Swimming Speed- ''As an Atrian, it can be presumed that he could swim at speeds that are on par with automobiles/vehicles Relationships *Soroya: Mother *Roman: Best Friend *Taylor: Girlfriend, mother of his child *Teri: Friend Quotes *"We're not citizens."-Drake in Pilot when asked why he didn't pledge the flag. *"For once, we agree."-Drake before starting a fight with Eric in Pilot. *"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm already starting to miss our sector school. Humans are savages Roman, every single one of them. Right?"-Drake to Roman and the other Atrians about humans being savages in Pilot. *"Show me your school spirit, I'll show you mine."-Drake to Taylor in These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends as he enters the carnival. *"Blondie, you couldn't handle my endurance."- Drake in And Left No Friendly Drop telling Taylor about how Atrians couldn't get their "freaky freak on" with humans. *"Nah, it's a Drake thing." - Drake in Some Consequences Yet Hanging in the Stars in response to Taylor's question while laying on the bench in the Marshall High School locker room after they had sex. *"No, I'm not. But you make me want to be one." Drake in Some Consequences Yet Hanging In the Stars in response to Taylor asking if he was a good guy at the end of her meteor shower party. *Monica Christine Blogging Planning Days Drake time planner agenda best friends Christina Appearance on the show Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atrians Category:Upcoming Content Category:Spoilers Category:Gallery